


Five Things Will Loves About Nico

by thebluepancake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: But he thinks he isn't, Fluff, I love Solangelo, M/M, My OTP, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo, Will is a super boyfriend, Will is sad too, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluepancake/pseuds/thebluepancake
Summary: Will Solace loves Nico di Angelo.When Nico asked him ”How can you love someone like me?”, he decided to make a list to prove his boyfriend that he's the most amazing person in the world.





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.

Nico was feeling really bad.

Not because he was ill. Not because Ares' kids insulted him _again –_ he learnt how to turn a deaf ear to them long time ago.

He was feeling bad, owing to the fact that he was dating Will Solace.

They've been a couple for a few months and at first, it was amazing. Will was cute, protective, and understanding. Nico thought that finally, he found someone who truly cares about him. He was _so_ happy for having Will beside him during nightmares when Solace was taking him in his arms and whispering how much he loves Nico and how beautiful he is.

But then, it all collapsed.

It wasn't Will's fault. It was all about Nico.

Di Angelo has always been an outsider. He couldn't make many friends, never cared about what people think of him. He was doing what he wanted and saying what he thought.

And he has always had a problem with his feelings.

Being a demigod didn't help. When he was a kid, Zeus killed his mother. His father, Hades, took him and Bianca, his sister, to Lotos casino where they spent seventy years. And when Nico thought that after revealing from Westover Hall, the military school they were enrolled, it finally will be fine, Bianca died on the mission.

He became withdrawn to protect himself from more pain. Being alone taught him that when you have no one close yourself, lost doesn't hurt that much.

When Will said that he is in love with him, Nico was pretty terrified. He's already broken his first rule –don't make best friends – and now Solace wanted him to break another.

Nico liked breaking the rules but _not_ rules that he has set up for himself.

He avoided Will for some days to think about it. He knew that maybe – just _maybe –_ he is in love with Will, too. He's been feeling it for a long time they shared but had no idea that Will feels the same. He didn't even dream about it.

”I-I don't know, Will,” he said. ”I've never been in a relationship before.”

Will blushed.

”Neither have been I.”

Nico frowned. He thought that someone like Will – someone intelligent, handsome, funny, and protective – wouldn't have a problem with choosing one person from a crowd of suitors.

”But,” Will said, ”is it really a problem? We don't have to be like any other couple. We can be _unique._ Do it on our rights.”

Nico gulped. He started losing his arguments to proof Will he isn't a good material for a boyfriend.  
  
”What will people say, Will? A son of Hades and a son of Apollo? It doesn't match.”

Will took his hand; it was warm and soft. Nico blushed.

”No one before us didn't try to match this, Nico.” He smiled. ”And when did you start caring what people say?”

”I don't care what they say about me,” Nico rectified. ”But I'm afraid that they'll start talking bad things about you just because we would be a couple.”

Will cupped his face and Nico could swear that he saw a determination in his eyes.

”Nico,” he said, ”I promise you I will never let you think that your company is something wrong for me. If people want to talk, let them talk.” He sighed. ”If they are my real friends, they'll be happy with me. If not, screw them.”

And he kissed Nico.

From that day Nico and Will were officially a couple. As Solace said, his friends and siblings were happy that his buddy/brother finally found someone. They accepted Nico from the minute Will submitted him as his boyfriend. Nico felt loved and worth for the first time in a long time. He started to enjoy their company and didn't mind spending time with Will in his cabin. Of course, more often they were meeting in Nico's, especially when they wanted some privacy. Will taught him how to ignore insulting completely and was really proud of it.

”You can't fight with everyone who insults you or me, Nico,” he said after a hassle between his boyfriend and an Ares' kid. ”It's impossible and dangerous.”

So Nico stopped fighting with them as long as they didn't come to his line of sight.

After some months Nico started to think. Their relationship was a blessing for him but... something went wrong. He noticed that Will was the one who was giving: kisses, hugs, support, and safety. He was so gentle and protective. When it was cold, he made Nico wear his jumper (the yellow one, for the gods' sake). When Nico felt ill, Will forbade him from going anywhere. He even took a dinner for him.

So when they were lying on Nico's bed in his cabin, he had no idea how to start talking with his boyfriend and tell him about his feelings.

”Will?”

Solace kissed his cheek and Nico blushed but not because of that. He was embarrassed about what he was going to say.

”Yes, Nico?”

”I feel bad,” he said, fighting with nerves.

Will looked worried.

”What's going on?” he asked. ”Does something hurt you? Do you have chills? And what about temperature?” He kissed his forehead before Nico could reply. ”I should give you vitamin C...”

”Will!” Nico chuckled despite the stress.

Solace blinked and cleared his throat.

”Right. You tell me.”

”I-I just...” Nico tried to find good words to describe how he was feeling. ”I think I'm not good enough for you.”

Will looked very suprised.

”Why do you think like this, Nico? It's a nonsense!”  
  
Nico lowered sight.  
  
”Don't you see this? You are an intelligent, handsome, funny, and inspirational person and you could have someone better. And I'm just... nothing. How can you love somebody like me?”  
  
Will seemed surprised.  
  
”How can you think like this about yourself?” He forced Nico to look at him. ”Nico, you are a miracle. A blessing for me. I'm so happy for having you, all for myself.”  
  
”Why do you think like this, Will?” Nico asked, replicating his previous words.

”You have so many good sides, Nico.”

”I don't have _any,_ Will.” It hurt, but he had to say that. ”And I still have no idea what do you see in me.”

Will looked touched and Nico regretted his words quickly. But he had to be honest.  
  
”So what's the reason I'm still in the relationship with you, Nico?” he asked, colder than he wanted to.

Nico gulped.

”I try to figure it out since we started dating.”

Will stopped smiling. He took his hands from Nico's and looked away.

Nico felt really, _really_ bad.

”Will?”

”Yes, Nico?” Will replied, emotionlessly.

”Are you mad at me?”  
  
Solace was silent for a few seconds.  
  
”No,” he said, ”I'm mad at myself.”  
  
Nico frowned.  
  
”Why? You didn't do anything wrong.”  
  
”Yes, I did, Nico.” He looked at him again. ”I let you think these terrible things about yourself. I'm a horrible boyfriend.”  
  
Now Nico was surprised.  
  
”Y-You are the best boyfriend in the world, Will. It's my fault.”

Will cupped his face. His thumbs were caressing his cheeks gently.  
  
”I promise you, Nico,” he whispered, ”I will proof to you that you are the most amazing person in the world.”  
  
”How will you do this?” Nico asked. He could sense Will's breath on his lips.  
  
A smile danced on his boyfriend's mouth.  
  
”Trust me. We're starting tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my new big project!  
> I'm super excited because I love Solangelo, writing, and English, so the mix of it will be a challenge for me! :)  
> I'm not native English (as you probably noticed), so if you see any mistakes, tell me!  
> Hope you enjoy xxx


	2. The first thing: Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to prove to Nico that he is his best supporter.

The next day, Will was standing in front of Hades' cabin with an album under his arm. He decided to prove to Nico that he thinks wrong about himself. Will had to change that.

Nico didn't come for breakfast and Will was mad at him because of it. He knew that a lack of a proper diet could have a bad influence on his health, especially in conjunction with intensive training, which was normal in the Camp Half-Blood.

Will knocked on the door and waited for his boyfriend to open them. When he did not, Will decided to come without permission.  
  
Inside was all dark. The curtains stayed covered, and the light was turned off. The whole cabin seemed abandoned.  
  
Will gulped.  
  
”Nico?” he asked, but no one responded. He tried again, ”Neeks, you there?”  
  
He turned the light on and then admitted a small thing (or body) curled in the blankets on the bed. Will came closer to check, and yeah, it was Nico, with headphones made by Hephaestus kids in his ears, and an MP3 next to his hand. He looked asleep, but Will knew that his boyfriend tries to cut away from the world. He shook his arm gently, causing Nico to wince.

”You okay, Neeks?” asked Will when Nico was getting up.

”I'm fine,” Nico replied, ”just a bit tired.”

Will noticed under-eye pouches on Nico's face. He cupped it, forcing Nico to look at him, and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

”Nightmares?” he asked softly.

Nico shook his head.

”Thoughts, I would say.”

 Will kissed him on the lips. It was gentle and sweet, just like Will. Despite a bad mood, the kiss made him feel slightly better. He smiled when his boyfriend touched his nose with his finger three times, each time saying I-Love-You.

 Will decided to make him feel _way_ better.

”Remember what I said yesterday?” he said, caressing Nico's cheek with his thumb.

”The shit about how good I am?” he chuckled sadly. ”Yeah, I guess.”

Will couldn't take it. He pushed Nico on the bed and pinned his arms to the sheets. Nico didn't even try to protest. He was feeling _so_ bad.  
  
”Never,” Will said seriously, coldly, ”talk like that about yourself around me.”  
  
Nico looked surprised.  
  
”But Will, it's tr—”  
  
Will took his two fingers and shushed him immediately. Nico thought, slightly embarrassed, that he'd prefer being shushed by Will's lips.  
  
”I took something with me,” Will said, ”that will change your opinion about yourself.” Nico rose his eyebrows, but Will continued. ”I decided to make a list of five things which will prove to you that you are the best boyfriend that I could even dream of.”

”And this album is the first thing?” Nico guessed.  
  
”Yes, it is.”

Will sat up next to Nico and took him between his legs. Feeling Will's warmth on his back was a blessing to him. He loved when Solace was touching him, kissing him, worshiping him... But he couldn't give it back. Nico sighed, thinking _again_ that he isn't a good boyfriend. He didn't deserve to be with Will.

”This,” said Will, forcing Nico to stop thinking, ”is the proof for the first thing I love about you.”

He opened the album, and Nico saw photos of them in many moments: kissing, hugging, holding hands, smiling to the camera. Will turned some pages to the one with the header _Will's Big Project._

”Remember this?” asked Will, seeing himself with a diploma from his med school when he won a competition for the best project. He created an earthen sculpture with all entrails made of colorful butterflies. Nico was standing next to him, proud of his boyfriend.  
  
”I loved this project,” Nico admitted. ”You deserved the first place unquestionably.”  
Will smiled and kissed Nico's blushed cheek.  
  
”And do you remember all the problems with it?” He chuckled. ”I wanted to give up with it a hundred times.”  
  
Yes, Nico remembered. Will had an extraordinary idea but after trying some ways to do that he realized that it is extra hard to do, too. He remembered all times Will cried in his arms and all _I can't, I won't, What a disaster,_ and _Nico, this is impossible to do._ Di Angelo always tried to find a solution to help his boyfriend. He found money (he asked for them his father, but Will didn't have to know about that), people to teach Will how to make proper sculptures (Will was Apollo's kid, but no one can be best at everything) and.. well, he became a model for him.  
  
Almost completely naked.  
  
But he was fine with it.

”Do you remember how many support did you give me?” Will asked softly. ”Without you I won't be able to stick to the deadline, not to mention about winning the competition.”

 Nico gulped.

”I just did what I should,” he said. ”It's not a big deal.”

”It _is_ a big deal, Nico.” Will hugged him tightly. ”Without you, I would get sacked for not credit this project.”

Nico blushed. He didn't hear any sweet words so often – not when it was about him doing something for others.

Will turned another page, causing Nico to pay attention to the next photo. It was Will again, in front of Apollo's cabin with Nico on his back. They were laughing – Nico remembered that in second later they fell on the grass.

”And what about this?” Will asked.  
  
”It was that day when you have many patients after Capture-The-Flag,” Nico admitted. ”That was so much work that you stopped keeping pace.”  
  
”That's right,” Will responded softly, ”And what did you do?”  
  
”I-I...” Nico blushed. ”I yelled on you.”  
  
Nico recalled this situation in his mind – they were standing in the infirmary, and Will was almost crying.  
  
”I've got so much to do!” he sobbed. ”W-We don't have enough medicines to help them all, and more than half of my siblings are away, I-I can't—”

”Will, stop!” said Nico seriously. ”You are a doctor, you can't let the emotions take control.”

Will was still complaining. The time was passing. These demigods needed his help.

When Will started crying after crashing a bottle with a medicine, Nico was _very_ angry.

”WILLIAM SOLACE!” he shouted. Will looked at him, worried a bit. ”Stop acting like a little girl and start doing something! Your patients are waiting for their doctor!”

”But—”

”There's _no_ but!” Nico came closer to him and dried off a tear from his cheek gently. ”Tell me what do you need.”

Will gave him a list of medicines he needed and about half an hour later, Nico was back, with a bag of pharmaceuticals and some of his siblings, ready to help him.

Will started to cry for joy.

”Without you,” Will said, caressing Nico's hand with his own, ”I wouldn't help them all.”  
  
Nico wanted to dispute this, but Will closed an album and forced Nico to face him. His arms were gently moving up and down his spine, sending shivers through Nico's body.  
  
”Nico di Angelo,” Will whispered, ”you are my biggest supporter. Without you, I wouldn't be able to believe in myself. You should finally realize that you are giving me a lot every day, but you are too humble to admit it.” Will kissed him on both cheeks. ”I love you to the moon and back, Neeks.”

Nico felt as if his heart wanted to break free of his chest. He hugged Will tightly, fighting with tears, but he finally let them wash over his face. Will tangled his fingers in Nico's dark hair, soothingly whispering sweet words to his ear about how good Nico is for him and how much he loves him.

”I love you too, Will” he sobbed. ”Gods, I love you so much.”

He stood clear of him, wanting to look into these beautiful, blue eyes of his. Will smiled.

”Remember that this is the first thing on our list,” he admitted, drying off Nico's tears. ”There will be so much more opportunities to cry for joy, Neeks.”

Nico chuckled and kissed Will. Will kissed back. They were brushing their lips for a few moments, happy for having each other, and then Will asked:  
  
”Feeling better, baby?”  
  
Nico sniffled, which Will found cute.  
  
”Yes, I guess.”  
  
”I'm glad. Hope you'll feel way better when we complete our list.”  
  
Nico buried his face in Will's neck. Felling his breath on his own skin made him shiver. He winced even more when Nico kissed his neck just under his ear.

”You'll know the next thing tomorrow,” Will intimated, caching his breath when Nico kissed him again.

”And what do you want to do till this time?” Nico teased.

Will smiled, looking on his lips.

”I've got some ideas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first thing Will loves about Nico! ♥  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
